Your Call
by SteneMichele
Summary: Nobody ever finds out what Bella said to Rosalie when she called for her help at Isle Esme. If SM did continue that part, however, I imagine it would go something like this...


**A/N: This story takes place after Bella calls Rosalie on Isle Esme to ask for her help. It's from Rosalie's POV, because we all know that Bella is obnoxious.**

Lying under my vermilion BMW, I felt my phone vibrate through my skintight black leggings. I slid out onto the concrete, pulling myself up onto my knees and wiping grease off of my wrist before checking the caller ID. Edward. _What an asshole_! Who calls their freaking sister while on their _honeymoon_? Maybe he had killed Bella, like I had predicted would happen all along. But I had to admit, even the pride of being the only one to foresee this not-so-happy ending was not it. The sight of seeing my completely human sister-in-law lifeless on the ground did not spark any happiness in me anymore. Maybe I _had _grown to love her after all?

"_What _do you want?" I snapped, answering the phone, "Shouldn't you be with Bella right now?" I knew that the double meaning in my words would provoke him, but I didn't care. If Emmett ever called, say, _Alice_, while on one of our honeymoons, I would be livid. Sometimes, men were so tactless.

"Rosalie?" a soft voice that I instantly recognized whispered, "It's me, Bella. I need your help." I blinked in shock, completely taken aback by this unanticipated declaration. _Bella _talking to _me_? What about Alice? Bella and Alice were best friends from the start, and Alice clearly preferred Bella over me, her own sister, theoretically.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked warily, glancing around to make sure that nobody was within hearing distance. I could hear Bella's struggling for words on the other end, so I jumped in.

"Did he hurt you?" I demanded, though the words sounded all wrong in that order. Edward would never hurt Bella, and I had been a fool for ever thinking it a possibility.

"No," Bella assured me, her voice desperate, "Rosalie, I can't talk to him right now. Or Esme, or- or Carlisle. Not even Alice, Rose. Just listen to me, please." Her voice was so distressed, mottled with tremors and dry sobs, that I couldn't refuse her.

"What is it, Bella?" I repeated slowly. Humans were so perplexing sometimes. Why couldn't she just come out and say whatever she had to?

"Rose, I- I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out, her voice trembling wildly with a strange combination of joy and fear. For the first time in the past seventy years, I was light-headed. Bella. Pregnant. Edward. No, I had misheard her.

"Say that again, Bella," I muttered, completely lost. Things like this just didn't exist. Was this even possible?

"Yes, well- actually, I _know _I'm pregnant," Bella stammered, sounding like a pitiable toddler. I sighed, pulling my hair clip out of my hair and letting my soft blonde hair fall down, allowing me to think clearer.

"You're wrong, Bella," I replied, "Did you take a pregnancy test?" Knowing Bella's lack of common sense, she had merely gained a couple of pounds and was instantly worried that she was _expecting a child_. What an idiot. Then again, maybe she _was _perfect for Edward. _And so the asshole fell in love with the idiot. _

"Well, no," Bella admitted, and I rolled my eyes, "But that doesn't matter. My period is late and- and I _swear _that my stomach is protruding. But that's not the issue, Rose. They're going to _get rid of it_." Oh. So that was why she was scared. Was she really that helpless that she would let them perform an abortion without her consent?

"And you want my help?" I persisted, slightly flattered, but at the same time annoyed. I had always wanted a child, but not Bella's mutant half-vampire _spawn_. Did she really think that just because I used to dream of little blonde toddlers, I would help _her _deliver this child?

"Rose, you've always wanted to be a mother," Bella pointed out, that whiny tone in her voice much too evident for my liking, "Let me make you an aunt. I just need you to back me up on this one." _Damn_. She knew what buttons to push. _Aunt Rosalie. _The words sounded quite nice together, almost as good as _Mother._

"Bella, all of the guys will side with Edward," I pointed out realistically, "We can't take them." I could hear Bella heave a sigh on the other end.

"It's not your physical strength that I need, Rose," Bella corrected me, "Do you really think that they're going to fight us? I just need you to support my decision. God knows they don't take me seriously." I scoffed. Did she really think that? After everything that this family had done for her, she thought that we didn't _take her seriously_? She was too naïve for her own good.

"Bella, if we didn't take you _seriously_, then why would we have risked our lives over and over to protect you?" I pointed out, heaving a sigh of my own, "I don't want you worrying about this one. Just patronize Edward for now, and we'll make our stance when you come home." There was silence on the other end, and then Bella let out an obnoxious squeal.

"Oh, Rosalie, you're serious?" she demanded, her voice ringing with relief. Despite myself, I had to smile.

"Yes, Bella," I confirmed, "I am very serious."

"Rosalie, I am forever in your debt," Bella whispered, only half-joking. I glanced down at my pale hands, smiling sadly.

Rubbing a speck of grease off of the hood of my BMW, I whispered, "Forever is a very long time Bella."


End file.
